Jimbei is a Part of me
by Kitsune-no-kegawa
Summary: Eigentlich wollte ich nur den restlichen tag genießen, und schon wurde ich von meiner eigenen Badewanne ertränkt und lande in einer mir fremden Welt. Mein Name ist Kyubi alle nennen mich so weil ich leidenschaftlicher Cosplayer bin (war) doch jetzt war das nicht mehr von bedeutung den ich war ersoffen. Doch als ich wieder zu mir kam traute ich meinen Augen nicht... JimbeixReader
1. Chapter 1

*Jimbei is a Part of me FF*

Kapitel 1

Es war ein normaler Abend wie jeder andere, ich kam gerade von der Arbeit nach Hause und war komplett erledigt. Ich bin Kellnerin in einem Hotel Restaurant und eigentlich gefiel es mir dort auch recht gut, wenn da nicht dieser Kotzbrocken von Chef wäre der andauernd denkt alles besser zu wissen. So wie heute… Ich wollte gerade ein Tablett vollgestellt mit hohen Biergläsern zu den Gästen bringen welche schon ungeduldig darauf warteten. Und dann passierte es, mein erster Ausrutscher in meiner gesamten Kellner Laufbahn. Der Boden war an einer Stelle leicht feucht und meine Schuhe waren nicht unbedingt solche wo man Rutschfest dazu sagen konnte, ich rutschte also mit meinem rechten Fuß auf diesem kleinen nassen Fleck aus und versuchte mich verzweifelt zu fangen. Ich selbst bin nicht auf den Boden geflogen, aber das Tablett welches ich zwar perfekt ausbalanciert hatte lies keine Erschütterungen zu wenn hohe Gläser darauf standen… Das Tablett war also noch auf meiner Hand aber von den sieben Biergläsern standen nur noch drei aufrecht darauf. Die anderen vier wurden durch den minimalen Unterschied der Erschütterung auf den Boden befördert oder ergossen sich nun auf meinem schwarzen Kellner Tablett. Noch dazu kam es, das ein Glas meinte sich direkt über einen Gast zu übergießen. Heute war echt nicht mein Tag.

Ich entschuldigte mich sofort für diesen peinlichen Ausrutscher und brachte der etwas älteren Dame etwas zum Abwischen ihrer Kleidung. Meinem Chef war dieser Zwischenfall natürlich auch nicht entgangen. Normalerweise sitzt er immer vor dem Rezeptionscomputer und tippt irgendetwas in ein Programm ein von dem er nicht einmal selbst eine Ahnung hatte. Und wir durften seine Fehler immer ausbaden. Meistens waren es Fehler bei den Zimmerabrechnungen der Hotelgäste wo er keinen Tau hatte. Hätte er seine treuen Mitarbeiter nicht würde sein Hotel den Bach runter gehen. Also wie eben schon gesagt normal sitzt er vor dem Computer, aber nicht so heute. Er beäugte mein Tablett schon akribisch genug und meinte das seien zu wenige Gläser. Das Zimmermädchen welches mir aus Personalmangel heute helfen musste meinte nur „Geh lieber zwei Mal sonst passiert noch was". Ich ignorierte die Tatsache dass mein Chef das nicht wollen würde und gehe zu den Gästen. Als ich ausgerutscht bin konnte ich aus dem Augenwinkel heraus bereits sehen dass er sich die Hand ins Gesicht klatschte und mit Verhängnisvolle Blicke zuwarf. Als ich dann dachte der Tag kann nicht mehr schlimmer werden war genau das Gegenteil wie so oft schon der Fall. Ich brachte eine Tomatensuppe aus der Küche schnell zu einem älteren Herren der schon ziemlich lange darauf gewartet hatte und während dessen seinem kleinen Enkelkind derweilen aus einem kleinen Märchen Buch vorlas was ich persönlich sehr lieb von ihm fand. Ich ignorierte die verwirrten Zurufe meines Vorgesetzten der wollte dass ich die Suppe stehen lasse und mir etwas von ihm anhören sollte wegen der Sauerei mit den Biergläsern. Als ich die Suppe lächelnd an den Tisch stellte wurde ich sehr unfreundlich von meinem Chef empfangen „Pack deine Sachen ich will dich hier nicht mehr sehen" gab er scharf von sich und sorgte damit nicht nur bei mir für einen verwirrten Blick.

Ich hatte von dem Tag sowieso schon die Schnauze voll und versuchte das Beste aus der Situation zu machen in dem ich recht kühl und lässig konterte „Cool ich kann früher nachhause ist ja fast wie Urlaub" und drehte mich dabei einfach um und schnappte mir den Schlüssel von der Damenumkleide. Das Zimmermädchen starrte den Chef ungläubig an und wollte schon etwas sagen aber sie verkniff es sich. Ihr Ausdruck sagte mehr als tausend Worte es beschreiben konnten. Ich zog mir die schwarzen Kellnerklamotten aus und stieg mit lockerem Fuß unter die Dusche. So viel Zeit muss sein dachte ich mir. Das heiße Wasser schien meine Besorgnis über diesen unfähigen Affen einfach wegzuspülen. Als ich damit fertig war mich frisch zu machen, zog ich mir meine Privaten Sachen an und packte soweit mein Zeug ein. Schlüssel check, Telefon check, Geldbörse check. Ich machte dies immer, da es mir schon oft passierte das ich das ein oder andere hier liegen ließ. Das bescherte mir dann wiederum einen unangenehmen Nachhause Weg. Ich fuhr immerhin über eine Stunde zu meinen Arbeitsort, und die Bezahlung war auch nicht die beste. Als ich meine Sachen gepackt hatte sperrte ich die Umkleide wieder zu und ging zur Rezeption um den Schlüssel dort abzugeben. Ich verabschiedete mich noch von dem Zimmermädchen und gab ihr mein Beileid zu diesem dummen Esel. Ich sah ein letztes Mal grinsend zu meinem Vorgesetzten ehe ich glücklich das Restaurant verließ. Nun konnte der Tag wohl wirklich nicht schlimmer werden. Es war gerade einmal zwölf Uhr geworden und ich wusste absolut nichts mit meiner Zeit anzufangen. Für mein Kampfsporttraining im Aikido war es noch viel zu früh, das würde erst um sieben Uhr am Abend stattfinden. Also beschloss ich erst einmal nach Hause zu fahren und dort weiter zu überlegen.

Die Straßenbahn war natürlich wieder um zehn Minuten verspätet und sorgte dafür das ich meinen Anschluss mit dem Bus nicht erwischte, wie schon so oft, fuhr der nächste Bus erst wieder in einer halben Stunde. Aber ich machte mir den Tag nicht noch schwerer und holte mir indessen ein Eis mit drei Kugeln bei meinem Lieblingseisgeschäft „Arnoldo" das war so eine gute Gelateria das man dort unbedingt einmal ein Eis gegessen haben muss. Ich kaufte mir drei Kugeln mit den Klassikern Erdbeere Schokolade und Vanille. Gerade diese drei Eissorten machten dieses Geschäft lohnenswert. Als der Bus kam stieg ich ein und begrüßte den Busfahrer so wie es hier alle taten, hier am Land war das so üblich. Ich hatte sogar so viel Glück das ich diesen überaus gut aussehenden Busfahrer wieder hatte. Es war ein junger Mann nicht älter als fünfundzwanzig er hatte kurzes Haar und hellblaue Dienstkleidung mit einer schwarzen Krawatte welche ihm überaus gut stand. Nach einer längeren Busfahrt war ich endlich Zuhause angekommen und entledigte mich meiner Sachen. Die Tasche schmiss ich in eine Ecke des Zimmers und lies mich Kopf voraus auf die Matratze fallen die daraufhin ein lautes quietschen der Federn ertönen lies. Ich war erledigt und beschloss mich vor meinen Computer zu setzen und erst einmal ein bisschen One Piece zu sehen. Ich hatte die ersten dreihundert Folgen auf DVD von einem Freund ausgeliehen und war schon bei der letzten Folge angekommen wo Ace gegen Blackbeard verlor und die Strohhut Piraten einen Coater für ihr Schiff besorgten. Einige Stunden später war es bereits Abend geworden und die Mitbewohner in meinem Haus hatten netterweise das Badewasser eingelassen. Auch wenn ich schon geduscht hatte, so ein Bad war doch was sehr entspannendes. Ich griff mir mein Handtuch und die selbstgemachte Seife einer Freundin und ging damit zielstrebig zu dem kleinen verwinkelten Bad.

Ich entledigte mich meiner Wäsche und stieg vorsichtig mit einem Fuß in die Wanne. Eine Gänsehaut überkam meinen gesamten Körper, ich liebte dieses Gefühl von wohltuender Wärme auf meiner kalten Haut. Dem ersten Fuß folgte der zweite und ich setzte mich langsam in die Wanne. Das Wasser war sehr heiß, so um die vierzig Grad war das bestimmt. Aber genau so liebte ich es, ich versank mit meinem ganzen Körper in dieser wohltuenden Wärme und schloss genießerisch meine Augen. Die Arme hatte ich seitlich an den Rand der Badewanne gelehnt. Es vergingen einige herrliche Minuten dieser berauschenden Wärme ehe etwas meinen Fuß packte. Panisch riss ich meine Augen auf und wollte mich von dem das mich griff befreien. Doch als ich meine Hände unter Wasser tauchte um zu dem Merkwürdigen etwas hin fühlte wurde ich ganz unter Wasser gezogen. Panik machte sich in mir breit. Auch versuchte ich es mich am Badewannenrand festzuhalten, aber der existierte zu meiner Verwunderung nicht mehr, ebenso wie der Boden der Wanne plötzlich verschwand. Nun war ich wirklich panisch. Mit angsterfüllten Augen blickte ich durch das Wasser, lange würde ich es wohl nicht mehr aushalten wenn ich nicht schnell an Luft kommen würde. Langsam spürte ich wie meine Luftvorräte knapp wurden, und meine Lungen nach dem lebensnotwendigen Stoff verlangten. Ich konnte zwar gut über eine Minute die Luft anhalten, aber diese Sache hier war anders. Ich hatte vor lauter Angst einen Teil meiner Luft ausgestoßen, und das was mich an meinem Bein festhielt zog mich immer weiter nach unten in mir unbekannte tiefen. Einige Male noch, versuchte ich mich aus diesem eisernen Griff zu befreien, doch vergebens. Nun war die Luft komplett verbraucht und mein Blick wurde verschwommen. In meinen Ohren konnte ich ein immer langsamer werdendes Rauschen wahrnehmen was wohl mein Herz war. Dieses würde ohne jeden Zweifel gleich aufhören zu schlagen, zusätzlich war da dieser immense Druck auf meinen Ohren der meine Sinne betäubte. Mir wurde leicht schwindelig und der Übergang zur Bewusstlosigkeit war gefährlich nahe. Es begannen bereits kleine weiße Punkte vor meinen Augen zu tanzen, bis ich Schluss endlich meine Augen schloss und mich der wohltuenden Schwärze hingab welche mich mit offenen Armen empfing. So würde ich also sterben, durch eine ordinäre Badewanne.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Als ich etwas Weiches unter meinen Fingern spürte, drehte ich mich reflexartig auf meinen Bauch und kotzte erst einmal einen Schwall von Meerwasser aus. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis das gesamte salzige zeug aus meinen Lungen raus war. Erschöpft lies ich mich wieder auf meinen Rücken fallen und blickte in den Himmel empor. Er war wunderschön blau, und einzelne Seemöwen zogen ihre Kreise. Ich vergrub meine Finger im Boden und stellte fest dass es Sand war! Toll ich wurde von meiner Badewanne gemeuchelt und an einen Strand gespült, was für eine tolle Bescherung. Wunderbar dachte ich mir und richtete mich auf so dass ich nun auf meinem Allerwertesten saß. Meinen Kopf schwenkte ich dabei vorsichtig nach links und rechts um mir ein Bild von der Umgebung zu machen „Toll…." Murmelte ich und schloss mein e Augen die immer noch vom Meerwaser brannten. Langsam versuchte ich aufzustehen und schaffte es zu meiner Verwunderung auch. Als mein Blick an mir herunter ging traute ich meinen Augen nicht, warum zum Teufel hatte ich eine Flosse anstatt meiner Füße? Ungläubig starrte ich den schuppigen Körperteil an als würde es nicht zu mir gehören, aber ich wollte sicher gehen. Das konnte doch bestimmt nur ein sehr schlechter Traum sein, aber irgendwie war es auch total aufregend. Wer konnte schon von sich behaupten einen Unterkörper einer Meerjungfrau zu besitzen? Innerlich jubelte ich ein wenig „Juhu ich war Arielle".

Mein äußerliches Erscheinungsbild war einfach nur traumhaft, jeder Seemann würde von so einer Frau träumen. Mein Haare waren dunkelblond und gingen mir knapp bis zur Mitte meines Rückens, anstatt eines Oberteiles trug ich einen BH aus zwei überdimensionalen blauen Muscheln die sich prima mit meinen blauen Augen machten. Ich hatte schon immer eine ziemlich schlanke Figur, zwar nicht abgemagert aber ein bisschen wohlgeformter Speck schadete ja schließlich nie. Mein Schuppenüberwachsener Schwanz war hellblau mit einigen Silbernen Schuppen zwischendrin. Immer noch leicht irritiert versuchte ich meine Flosse zu bewegen, vor Schreck weiteten sich meine Augen als die Flosse tatsächlich auf und ab wedelte. Dieses Teil mit Gräten gehörte doch tatsächlich zu meinem Körper dazu, ich rieb mir nochmals die Augen und brachte so eher unfreiwillig Sand in diese. Das Pech verfolgte mich ja regelrecht dachte ich mir. Immer noch mit den Sand in meinen Augen beschäftigt versuchte ich meine Atmung zumindest ein wenig unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Diese hörte sich so an als wäre ich gerade einen Marathon gelaufen, was wegen meiner mangelnden Kondition ja auch ein Freifahrtsschein zur Hölle war. Als der Sand aus meinen Augen raus war brannten sie ein wenig und mein Blick war leicht verschwommen. Mit geröteten Augen starrte ich auf das offene Meer, und auf die Insel hinter mir. Die Entscheidung fiel mir relativ leicht, wenn ich tatsächlich eine Meerjungfrau war, musste ich ja wohl eher ins Wasser als auf diese mit Dschungel überwucherte Insel. Doch wie sollte ich mich bewegen?

Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein, sagte ich zu meinem inneren selbst und robbte mich siegessicher in Richtung Meer. Nach einigen Metern kratze der Sand allerdings an meiner beschuppten Flosse und ich war gezwungen eine Pause zu machen. Ein lautes Stöhnen entfeuchte meinen Mund und überlegte mir einen anderen Plan. „Jetzt hab ich´s" von meinem neuen Plan überzeugt beschloss ich ihn direkt in die Tat umzusetzen. Ich legte mich auf die Seite und rollte meinen Körper ins Meer. Das musste für Außenstehende bestimmt albern aussehen, aber es brachte mich an das gewünschte Ziel. Als ich hinter mich blickte war ich zum einen schon sehr verwundert, mein ursprünglicher Platz an dem ich angespült worden war lag einige Meter weit zurück. Das muss ja eine Monsterwelle gewesen sein die meinen armen Körper da angespült hat. Nun gut, meine Schwanzflosse ragte bereits in das kühle Meerwasser hinein und ich spürte förmlich die Schemerzenslinderung. Immerhin war das Land auch nicht der eigentliche Bestimmungsort für schuppige Frauen. Und die Hitze welches auf meinen Körper schien machte diese Situation mehr als deutlich. Meiner Schwanzflosse folgte der restliche Körper und ich befand mich in der Brandung der See. Immer weiter rollte ich mich in das offene Gewässer, bis es endlich tief genug war um sich frei darin zu bewegen. Ich musste mich noch ein wenig an meine neuen Beine gewöhnen und durfte mich auch noch anstrengen diese zu bewegen. Nach einigen erfolglosen Versuchen schaffte ich es dann jedoch sie in meinem gewünschten Tempo auf und ab schlagen zu lassen. Meinen Kopf hatte ich immer noch über Wasser, ich war mir noch nicht so ganz sicher wie das mit dem unter Wasser atmen funktionieren sollte und hielt meinen Kopf deshalb testweise unter Wasser um hinter das Geheimnis zu kommen. Die Luft hatte ich angehalten, so recht traute ich mich nicht zu Atmen. Was ist wenn das Meer wieder meinte mich irgendwo anzuspülen? Darauf konnte ich getrost verzichten. Aber als mein Kopf unter Wasser war, spürte ich etwas an meinem Hals wachsen, reflexartig fuhr meine Hand zu besagter Stelle und musst mich zusammenreißen nicht gleich darauf los zu brüllen. Das würde unter Wasser zwar sowieso kein Schwein hören, aber es ging hier ums Prinzip!

Als meine Hand zu meinem Hals fuhr konnte ich deutlich Kiemen spüren, drei an jeder Seite. Also nahm ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und versuchte durch die Öffnungen an meinem Hals zu Atmen, es gelang mir sogleich beim ersten Anlauf und ich war ein wenig stolz auf mich selbst. Mein Blick war auch nicht verschwommen oder brannte, nein die Sicht war glasklar man könnte fast meinen ich sei gar nicht unter Wasser. Ich verharrte einige Minuten an ein und derselben Stelle um mich an mein neues Erscheinungsbild zu gewöhnen und die jeweiligen Körpergliedmaßen einwandfrei bewegen zu können. Wunderbar! Das klappte ja schon nach einigen Anläufen problemlos und so schlug ich mit meiner Flosse ein paar Mal heftig auf und ab und hielt dabei meine Arme jeweils seitlich an meinem Körper. Nun musste ich also nur mehr heraus finden wo ich war. Auf jeden Fall war ich nicht mehr in meiner Welt das stand fest, dort gab es schließlich keine Meerjungfrauen aber es hat ja auch noch nie einer welche gesehen oder? Laut der Devise was ich nicht sehe, existiert auch nicht. Meine Augen wanderten über den sandigen Meeresboden, einige Felsenformationen ragten aus ihm heraus und zerstörten die Karibische Idylle. Es vergingen einige Stunden in denen ich ziellos in das offene Meer hinaus schwamm, schließlich musste ich irgendeinen Punkt finden an dem man sich orientieren konnte. Der Wellengang war angenehm ruhig, ich hatte keine Probleme vorwärts zu kommen und schaffte einige Seemeilen zwischen mir und der mir unbekannten Insel. Als ich meinen Kopf vorsichtig aus dem Wasser ragen lies staunte ich nicht schlecht. Nein ich war förmlich entsetzt. Auf einem großen Stein der aus dem Wasser ragte konnte man so etwas wie einen Wegweiser erkennen, der war bestimmt für die Leute auf hoher See dachte ich mir.

Allerdings entging mir dabei ein kleines Detail auf welches ich hätte genauer achten sollten. Mein Weg führte mich immer tiefer auf den Meeresgrund, der Pfeil auf der Wegemarkierung zeigte nach unten also schlussfolgerte ich das der besagte Ort weit unten Im Meer zu finden war. Man konnte schon von weiter einen Art Eingang sehen, dieser war in einer großen Felswand und formte ein weit aufgerissenes A. Ich dachte mir nichts weiter dabei und schwamm in die besagte Felsspalte hinein.


End file.
